The present invention relates to automatic transmission systems for land vehicles and, more particularly, to a bypass apparatus for an automatic transmission fluid (hereinafter “ATF”) cooler to facilitate the installation of an aftermarket ATF cooler in replacement of the original equipment ATF cooler.
Numerous VOLKSWAGEN/AUDI (hereinafter “VW/AUDI”) vehicles dating from the 1989 model year are equipped with an oil-to-water type ATF cooler 100 (see FIG. 1) to maintain ATF within a recommended temperature range during operation. For purposes of this application, the term “oil-to-water” ATF cooler refers to the cooling method employed within the cooler 100. That is, ATF flows continuously through a specially designed radiator 115 disposed within an integral water jacket 105 containing engine coolant to affect heat transfer and ATF cooling. The water jacket 105 is designed to surround the ATF radiator 115 so that ATF flows in close proximity to the engine coolant. In this manner heat is transferred from the ATF radiator 115 to the water jacket 105 and is carried away by the engine coolant to maintain the ATF within the recommended temperature range during vehicle operation.
A common service problem in the VW/AUDI vehicles occurs when particulate debris carried in the ATF accumulates within the multiple flow paths in the radiator 115. Such particulate accumulation eventually blocks flow through the ATF radiator 115 and, accordingly, its cooling function is impaired resulting in overheating. In addition, due to the internal construction of the radiator 115, flushing of ATF from the hydraulic system at normal service intervals is ineffective in clearing such radiator blockage. Further, the ATF cooler 100 may develop internal leaks, which allow engine coolant to mix with the ATF causing corrosion within the hydraulic system.
Thus, replacement of this expensive ATF cooler component in the VW/AUDI vehicles is required at regular service intervals to restore the ATF to the recommended temperature range during operation.
A prior art apparatus for this application is available and its discussion follows. A so-called VW Cooler Kit, has been marketed by a Canadian company, Matech BTA Inc., 1570 Saint-Charles Blvd., Saint-Charles-De-Drummond, Quebec J2C 4Z5, Canada since June, 2005. However, the present invention provides new and useful improvements to this prior art apparatus. More particularly, the prior art VW Cooler Kit as disclosed in the attached Information Disclosure Statement (PTO-A820) lacks structural elements and other features of the present invention, namely, the cylindrical ATF chambers 15, 16 (see FIG. 2) which are configured to receive the original equipment cooler retaining bolts 106, 108 in sealing engagement. The present ATF chambers 15, 16 are rotatable 360° about each cooler retaining bolt 106, 108 respectively in order to position hose fittings or so-called hose barbs 30 at a desired orientation in functional alignment with hydraulic lines 130, 135 during installation of the aftermarket cooler 125 (see FIG. 7). In contrast to the prior art apparatus, the hose barbs 30 of the present invention are disposed in perpendicular relation to the ATF chambers 15, 16 to prevent crimping of the hydraulic lines 130, 135 which results in reduced ATF flow to the cooler 125 as described hereinafter in further detail.
Thus, the present apparatus and method of use has been developed to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.